gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020
|help = |players = |creator = MrWii000.jpg|username = MrWii000|image = Wii noart.jpg|author = MrWii000|developer = Capcom, SNK Playmore|publisher = Capcom|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Optical disc, download|genres = }}Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 is an upcoming fighting game developed and published by Capcom, in partnership with SNK Playmore. As the title suggests, it is set to be released around 2020. Maybe. Story 19 years have passed since the catastrophe at the "Mark of the Millennium 2001" Tournament. Now the companies of Garcia Financial Clique and Masters Foundation team-up yet again to form the "Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020" Tournament...but this time, there's a twist: aside from the many well-known fighters from around the world, there are fighters coming from different periods of time, space, and even reality. Things are going to get REALLY crazy now! Characters Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Sagat (Street Fighter) #Yun (Street Fighter) #Rolento (Final Fight) #Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Eagle (Street Fighter) #Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) #E. Honda (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Maki (Street Fighter) #Vega (Street Fighter) #Balrog (Street Fighter) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Blanka (Street Fighter) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Tessa (Red Earth) #Hugo (Final Fight) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Zero (Mega Man) #Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) #June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) #Gill (Street Fighter) #Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #Makoto (Street Fighter) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Adon (Street Fighter) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) #Gene (God Hand) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Guy (Final Fight) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) #Cody (Final Fight) #Gouken (Street Fighter) #MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) #Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) #Kenji (Red Earth) #D.D. (Debut) #Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara) #Leo (Red Earth) #Raizo Imawanu (Rival Schools) #Asura (Asura's Wrath) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) #Poison (Final Fight) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) #Tron Bonne (Mega Man) #Nina (Breath of Fire) #Ratholos (Monster Hunter) #Victor Ortega (Slam Masters) #Regina (Dino Crisis) #Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) #Kaijin no Sōki (Onimusha) #Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) #Edward Falcon (Power Stone) #Kenji (Red Earth) #Evil Ryu (Hidden Character) (Street Fighter) #Violent Ken (Hidden Character) (SVC Chaos) #M. Bison (Final Boss) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Secret Boss #1) (Street Fighter) #Shin Akuma (Secret Boss #2) (Street Fighter) #Oni Akuma (Secret Boss #3) (Street Fighter) #Booker DeWitt (Guest Character) (BioShock) SNK #Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) #Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) #Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) #Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) #Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) #Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) #Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) #King (Art of Fighting) #Rock Howard (Fatal Fury) #Chang Koehan (The King of Fighters) #Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) #Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade) #Benimaru Nikaido (The King of Fighters) #Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury) #Nakoruru (Samurai Shoodown) #Vice (The King of Fighters) #Ryuhaku Todo (Art of Fighting) #Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) #Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury) #Raiden (Fatal Fury) #Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters) #Cham Cham (Samurai Showdown) #Kibagami Genjuro (Samurai Showdown) #Earthquake (Samurai Showdown) #Goenitz (The King of Fighters) #Mars People (Metal Slug) #Sie Kensou (Psycho Soldier) #Kaede (The Last Blade) #Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade) #Mr. Karate (Art of Fighting) #Choi Beoung (The King of Fighters) #Kasumi Todoh (Art of Fighting) #Shiki (Samurai Showdown) #Hwa Jai (Fatal Fury) #Ash Crimson (The King of Fighters) #Kagetsura (Sengoku) #Duo Lon (The King of Fighters) #Shen Woo (The King of Fighters) #Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) #K' (The King of Fighters) #Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters) #Kevin Rian (Fatal Fury) #Saisyu Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) #Neo Poke-Kun (Ganbare Neo Poke-Kun) #Ralf Jones (Ikari Warriors) #Clark Steel (Ikari Warriors) #Helene (Athena) #Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug) #Astro Guy (King of the Monsters) #Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes) #Yuki (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) #Ai (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) #Kisarah Westfield (Aggressors of Dark Kombat) #Ukyo Tachibana (Samurai Shodown) #Mudman (World Heroes) #Seth (The King of Fighters) #Amakusa (Samurai Shodown) #Mr. Big (Art of Fighting) #Draco(Samurai Shodown) #Carol Stanzack (Savage Reign) #Rasputin (World Heroes) #Poison Ghost (King of the Monsters) #Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters) #Kurenai (Sengoku) #Geon (King of the Monsters) #Heavy D! (The King of Fighters) #Shikyoh (The Last Blade) #Wan-Fu (Samurai Shodown) #Tam Tam (Samurai Shodown) #Ryoko Kano (Fighter's History) #Sasuke (Ninja Master's -Haoh-Ninpo-Cho) #Kyoshiro Senyo (Samurai Shodown) #Orochi Kyo (Hidden Character) (Debut) #Wild Iori (Hidden Character) (The King of Fighters) #Geese Howard (Final Boss) (Fatal Fury) #Rugal Berstein (Secret Boss #1) (The King of Fighters) #Omega Rugal (Secret Boss #2) (The King of Fighters) #Ultimate Rugal (Secret Boss #3) (Capcom vs. SNK 2) #Vaas Montenegro (Guest Character) (Far Cry) Stages *Osaka *New York *England *Spain *Paris *South Korea *China *Germany *Russia *The Amazon *Egypt *Taiwan *Thailand *Los Angeles *Ontario *Guatemala *Australia *Jamaica *Rome *Scotland *Brazil *Ireland *Miami *Hong Kong *Tokyo (Final Stage) *Underworld (Secret Stage) Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to previous CvS games. Players choose one of two grooves: "C" or "S". "C" Groove is based on Street Fighter Alpha. "S" Groove is based on The King of Fighters '94. But this time, players are able to customize the options they want in their groove. Players can fight "1 on 1", "2 on 2", "3 on 3", "4 on 4", or "Ratio". Modes Arcade The main mode of the game. The mode goes like this: *Battle 1 *Battle 2 *Battle 3 *Battle 4 *Battle 5 (Booker/Vaas if certain requirements are met) *Battle 6 *Battle 7 *Battle 8 *Battle 9 (Evil Ryu/Violent Ken/Orochi Kyo/Wild Iori if certain requirements are met) *Final Battle (M. Bison/Geese) *Extra Battle (achieved if certain requirements are met) (Akuma + Shin Akuma + Oni/Rugal + Omega Rugal + Ultimate Rugal) After completing arcade made, the character(s) are interviewed and asked different questions, to which they have their own response. Versus Up to players can play this mode. This is an offline mode. Category:Capcom Category:SNK Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Street Fighter Category:King of Fighters Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Darkstalkers Category:Red Earth Category:Mega Man Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Star Gladiator Category:Strider Category:God Hand Category:Dead Rising Category:Art of Fighting Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Bionic Commando Category:Cyberbots Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Captain Commando Category:Darkwatch Category:Breath of Fire Category:Monster Hunter Category:Slam Masters Category:Dino Crisis Category:Onimusha Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Power Stone Category:SVC Chaos Category:BioShock Category:The King of Fighters Category:Psycho Soldier Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Fatal Fury Category:The Last Blade Category:Metal Slug Category:Sengoku Category:Ganbare Neo Poke-Kun Category:Ikari Warriors Category:Athena Category:King of the Monsters Category:World Heroes Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Aggressors of Dark Kombat Category:Savage Reign Category:Fighter's History Category:Ninja Master's -Haoh-Ninpo-Cho Category:Capcom vs. SNK Category:Far Cry